


Camp Willow

by Mavinistop



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M, Mavin, uhhh idk what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavinistop/pseuds/Mavinistop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got this prompt from one of those post on tumblr of a list of good AUs for your OTP </p><p>Prompt: We’re both ‘team leaders’ at a summer camp for little people and you may be hot but goddammit my collection of twelve-year-olds are going to beat yours into the dust</p><p>Camp Willow. Michael Jones was a volunteer leader for the summer camp program there at the old camp that he had memories of attending himself as a kid. He’s been volunteering since he started High School, and having just graduated, he was a seasoned and well-loved leader. Well, when he wasn’t leaving some of the events in a fit of anger. Which fortunately didn’t happen too often, since he was very good at leading his group of twelve year olds. This was his last year at the camp (they only allowed high schoolers to be the team leaders) and he was determined to win the Golden Compass this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Willow

**Author's Note:**

> Please review/leave kudos! 
> 
> I don't have a beta reader for this, so if anyone wants to do just find me at my tumblr (same as my username), and also excuse my mistakes

Camp Willow. Michael Jones was a volunteer leader for the summer camp program there at the old camp that he had memories of attending himself as a kid. He’s been volunteering since he started High School, and having just graduated, he was a seasoned and well-loved leader. Well, when he wasn’t leaving some of the events in a fit of anger. Which fortunately didn’t happen too often, since he was very good at leading his group of twelve year olds. This was his last year at the camp (they only allowed high schoolers to be the team leaders) and he was determined to win the Golden Compass this year.

He got to the camp a couple days before the summer camp actually started, in order to work out all the details of the events and move in before the craziness began.

“Hey Michael! Welcome back to Camp Willow!” greeted Barbara, the camp program’s director. She was always a little too enthusiastic for Michael, but he let her do her thing anyways. “You and your team will be living in Cabin 7, again. After you finish moving in to your cabin, the team leaders are having a meeting at the Mess Hall at noon to discuss the events. We have a couple of new leaders this year, and I was hoping you and the other veteran leaders could help orient them here.”

“Yeah, sure, why not” He replied in polite huff, hoping he could her off his back. He was going to be spending more time with her than he wanted to already, no need to make it worse.

He made his way to Cabin 7, one out of the 8 cabins, with no trouble at all. He knew this place better than he knew his high school. A small smile made its way on his face as he walked inside. It looked the same way he left it a year ago. He walked through the row of beds that lined the walls to the back where his room would be. A sign, depicting a red bear standing on its hind legs and growling at an unseen enemy, was still taped to his door from last year. That was his team: the red bears. It came from Michael’s favorite video character being a bear. It made Michael smile, as he remembered the boy who had made it for him.

After moving his stuff in, and calling his parents, that, yes, he did make it from the drive up there, and that, yes, he did bring enough underwear, he made his way to the Mess Hall at noon. He smiled at smell of the fresh air, and quietness of the camp, that would soon be covered by the sound of tons of children.

“Ayyy, Mogar’s here!” he heard someone yell when he walked into the Mess Hall. He was greeted by smiles and hugs from his friends. He sat down next to his closest friend from the camp, Ray. They were great friends at the camp, and at home, their friendship developed from having a common passion for video games.

“They fucking stuck me in Cabin 4 again.” Ray complained to Michael, as they waited for the meeting to start.

“Is that the one that has a moth problem?” Michael asked, observing the other leaders sitting at the table. He noticed a few that he didn’t recognize, and were silently sitting amongst the others. One he noticed in particular though was a boy who had a pretty good sized nose. But it oddly worked well on him. In fact, he was pretty attractive. Michael could tell that the other girl leaders were definitely going to be flirting with him constantly over this summer. He groaned under his breath – this was going to be a long summer. The boy didn’t seem like much competition however; he had a lanky build, which would not work for the more physical events.

“Yeah, and you know how much I hate those little fuckers.” Ray replied, scanning the group himself. “You think you gonna take the compass this year? You did it last year, and none of the newbies seem like they could do it.” Ray observed.

Before Michael could reply, Barbara quieted the group before starting the meeting. She had the new people introduce themselves, and to everyone’s surprise, the boy with a pointy nose was British.

“I’m Gavin.” He said with a sheepish smile and a soft British accent that made Michael quietly groan. He could hear the giggles from the girls. “I’ve only been in America for about a year now, and my American parents signed me up for this because apparently this is big in American culture? Either way, I’m excited to kick some American arse!” He said with a big grin. _God Damn, he really was cute. What an asshole._

After the introductions, Barbara handed out the team assignments. Michael’s team this year had 10 kids in it. Most of them between 11 and 12 years old, and some of them from his team from last year. He started to get excited; he knew he had this in the bag.

After the meeting, Barbara paired up the newbies with the seasoned leaders to help show them around. And of course, Michael was paired up with the new British kid. Ray was happy though; he was paired with a girl (Tina, was her name?) he had been eyeing the entire meeting.

“So, uh, I’m Michael” He said, with polite smile that he hoped didn’t show his frustration. “I’ve been a volunteer here for a long time, and, uh, I don’t mean to brag, but my team and I are the top dogs at this camp.” He said smugly, hoping to intimidate the Brit. He led Gavin out of the Mess Hall, and started to head towards Eagle Lake, knowing it was it closest.  

“Ah, I see. So, you guys are the team to beat. Well, my team, the Green Rattlesnakes, is looking pretty top, so it might turn out that we’re the team to beat.” Gavin replied, returning the smug smile, right before his foot got caught on a root that had looped from the ground.

“Oh, shit!” Michael shouted, not expecting him to fall. He couldn’t help but snicker as he watched the boy groan on the ground. “Yeah, sure, you’re so intimating, like oh no, my team is fucked for the clumsy challenge.” He said full hearted laughing, and helping the boy up.

“Just you wait, Michael, you’ll see.” Gavin said, with smug smile. Michael ventured on, until they reached the lake. It wasn’t very impressive, but it did the job for the swim races, the kayaking and the fishing competitions.

“Well, this is spectacular.” Gavin voiced, as though the view took his breath away.

“I guess.” Michael replied half-heartedly. “It gets really fucking cold at night, which makes the nighttime kayaking activities a real bitch.” Michael said distantly, remembering the many cold nights he’s spent on this lake. Gavin nodding, still enjoying the view. Michael had to stop for a moment. _What was with this kid._

 Michael then showed Gavin to rock climbing wall, where the 3 hikes started and where the shooting range was. All excited Gavin tremendously, which made Michael wonder if Gavin had ever left his house before. He would have managed his patience if it wasn’t for Gavin’s constant questions. No – he would have been fine with his questions if they actually related to camping or being team leader. But not a single question that came out of Gavin’s mouth had anything to do with camping. Gavin either didn’t pick up the hints that Michael was getting increasingly annoyed or he didn’t care. Either way, Michael could no sooner drop Gavin off at the Mess Hall and when he did he left in a huff.

“Thanks for the tour, lad!” Gavin called after the angered boy and small smile twitched on his lips. He was kinda satisfied to have annoyed the hell out of this boy. It was pretty funny to watch him get progressively redder and redder. _He blushes rather beautifully._ This thought caused his eyebrows to furrow. _Where the hell did that come from?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, they met up at the mess hall for dinner. The sun was finally setting, so they had to turn on the horrible yellow lights that attracted the ugliest bugs. When Michael got there, he didn’t see Ray and assumed Ray was probably still taking his nap from earlier. Michael scooped some mashed potatoes, vegetables, and a roll onto his plate before deciding whether to eat the chicken or not. It was cooked but it seemed to be pretending that it had been grilled and Michael wasn’t willing to test it out.

Michael sat down at one of the many empty tables and started to pick at his vegetables. A carrot was almost to his mouth when someone slide into the bench opposite of his table. He paused his motion to look up at the person to see it was not Ray as he had expected, but instead it was Gavin.

“Hey Michael, I hope you don’t mind if I sit with you – I don’t really know anyone else and you seemed lonely” Gavin said quickly before Michael could protest. Michael thought about it for a moment before agreeing. It wasn’t like Gavin was _that_ bad and anyways, Michael’s been in the position of wishing he had someone to sit with when he didn’t know anyone.  “Oh top!” Gavin said, excitedly. He then started to dig in on his pile of mashed potatoes. Michael noticed that there was nothing else on his plate but mashed potatoes.

“Uhhhh… You did see the other options, right? They have more than just mashed potatoes.” Michael said, giving Gavin’s plate a look of disdain.

“Yeah, but they were all rubbish. Besides, back in the UK they don’t make mashed potatoes quite like this.” Gavin said, enjoying another spoonful of potato. Michael shook his head, and turned back to his own plate.

“So, like do you think that fish know that they don’t live in the same world as birds?” Gavin asked, continuing to eat his potatoes.

“Uhhhhmm, _what_?” Michael questioned. _Literally what the fuck._

“You know, they live in the water and stuff, but like birds don’t, but they fly above the water, so like the fish -” Gavin started, but he was then interrupted.

“What the fuck?!” He said, his face showing his annoyance.

“But that’s a valid question, honestly!” Gavin argued back.

“No , its not. Fish don’t question the world around them. They’re fucking fish. All they do is swim and eat smaller fish.” Michael almost shouted at the boy, but a small smile started to twitch on his lips when the boy started to smile back at him. It was almost like Gavin was hoping for that response. Michael started to say something else when he felt someone sit down next to him. He turned to see Ray, smiling widely at him.

“Ay man, fighting about fish over here? Is it because of the nasty-ass chicken they have tonight?” Ray said with a chuckle. Michael saw that Ray too had skipped out on the chicken.

“No, its because this idiot thinks that fish have actual thoughts.” Michael replied, pointing his fork that the man across form him.

“I don’t think this idiot and I have met. I’m Ray, Michael’s best friend.” Ray said, extending a hand for Gavin to shake, which Gavin took with a goofy smile.

“I’m Gavin, the British kid.” Gav said, shaking Ray’s hand.

“So, what kind of video games do you guys have in Britain? Are they any better than the ones here?” Ray asked, eating a piece of broccoli. This question lit up Gavin’s eyes, as this was one of his favorite topics. He begin talking about the games he has back home and the ones he was looking forward to. Michael was happy about the topic change, because this was something he could talk about without losing his patience. Michael even started to think that he could find friendship in this kid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, the kids arrived. The camp was a crazy blend of bright vibrant colors as kids tried to find other kids dressed in the same colors. Michael managed to herd his group of kids, all dressed in bright red. Michael, himself, had on a bright red shirt with a bear on its hind legs and growling on the front. He fortunately only had a few parents that had far too many questions for him. After all the kids moved in, Michael marched his kids to the Campfire Circle, where a bonfire fire pit sat in the middle of a circle of log benches. He observed the other teams, and noticed that Ray’s group was all in brown. _“We’re the Brown Wolves. I bet you it’s because I’m brown.”_ Michael remembered Ray saying to him in a fake outrage the other day. He smiled a little at the thought. He then saw Gavin’s group, all in bright green. To Michael’s amazement, Gavin’s group was sitting politely on their log, all under control. The other newbies’ groups were out control and all over the place. _I guess this guy might actually know what he’s doing._

        “Welcome everyone to Camp Willow!” Barbara announced, grabbing everyone’s attention. With her were the other directors. “I’m excited to start another year of our summer program! I know you guys will have tons of fun with our various activities! Today, we start our first event! In usual Camp Willow spirit, we will start off with the obstacle course! All the team mates will participate, and the team to finish first wins 10 points! The team with the most points at the end of this session, will win the Golden Compass!”

They walked down to the obstacle course and starred at it in all its glory. Well, it actually wasn’t that glorious, but it was pretty big. 

“This will be a tag team event, after one member finishes, the next can begin, once all have finished the course, that team will win!” Barbara said. Michael finished lining up his kids when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see a giddy Gavin giving Michael a big smile.

“Good luck, my friend.” Gavin said, patting Michael’s shoulder comfortingly. Michael shrugged Gavin’s hand off of his shoulder and let out an over-exaggerated laugh.

“Hah! Sure, thanks buddy. You too.” Michael said sarcastically, shaking his head.

“Alright! On your marks! Get set! Go!” Barbara called out before blowing hard on a whistle. The first row of kids set off into obstacle course.

Michael, with the other leaders, ran down the sides of the obstacle course, cheering on the kids. Michael’s kids, like always, were completing the course with ease. Eventually, he only had 2 kids left, while everyone else had 3 or 4. But wait…The green team only has 2 kids left too. _Who was the green team, again?_ _Shit, it was Gavin’s team. Goddamn it, he’s actually good at this._

 _Oh my god Michael, are you actually worried about_ Gavin _beating you?_ Michael thought for a moment before shaking it off and went back to cheering his kids on. However, one of Michael’s kids started to have trouble climbing up the rope ladder. It was a girl, who was probably 11, that Michael recognize as one of his new kids. Her feet kept on getting caught in the rope and was really eating up time. This stressed her out more as she hurriedly tried to untangle her feet from the rope. Michael saw on the front of her shirt that her name was Jessie.

“It’s alright Jessie, don’t worry about it. We have plenty of time.” Michael shouted to her, hoping to calm her down.  Michael looked over to Gavin’s course and saw that boy that was running it was well past the rope ladder. He then did start to get worried, but Jessie finally got untangled and managed to get past the ladder. She finished the course just as Gavin’s last runner finished the first obstacle.

Michael ran back to the beginning to cheer on his last runner, a boy whom Michael had had last year. His name was Will, and was definitely his fast runner. However, it didn’t seem enough - Will finished each obstacle a few seconds after Gavin’s last runner did. The rest of the teams gave up their attempts to finish in order to watch the two teams that were neck and neck. Gavin’s runner reached the last obstacle only seconds before Will. It was the tight rope (that was really just a long thin log on the floor). They both hastily tried to walk it but neither were willing to mess up so they took quick small steps _. Shit Gavin might actually win this. What the hell._

Gavin’s runner’s lead however was just enough for the runner to reach the finish line before Will. Michael heard Gavin’s team erupt with cheers and excitement. Michael just stared at the finish line in shock. Michael’s team always won the obstacle course. Michael was brought out of his shock to the sound of a girl crying near him. He turned to see it was Jessie, her head in hands.

“Oh, Jessie. It’s alright, really. We’ll beat them in something else.” Michael said, pulling the girl into an embrace.

“No, its all my fault! We’re going to lose just because of me! I’m so sorry!” She cried, muffled by Michael’s shirt.

“It really wasn’t your fault. I always mess up with the rope ladders too. I saw some of his kids mess wwwaaaaayyyy more than you did, so really it doesn’t matter.” Michael said, pulling her out of the hug and giving her a light punch on the shoulder. Michael looked up to see Gavin’s team still cheering and hugging each other.

_Those motherfuckers don’t even know what’s coming._


End file.
